combined_nations_of_vanadielfandomcom-20200214-history
Louie Reiss II
King Louie Reiss II was the 3rd King of San d'Oria History King Louie Reiss II was born on September 29th, 1507 to King Resviel Reiss I and Queen Amanda Reiss. Growing up, Louie II wanted to be like his grandfather, Louie I, even though he died 4 years before Prince Louie's birth, so Prince Louie II never met his grandfather, yet wanted to be like him because he is named after him. Growing up, Louie's father, King Resviel told him a lot about the first King, King Louie Reiss I, he told him many stories about him, as well as telling him how great a man he was and the people named him "The Ironblood King". Louie was so inspired by his grandfather that he wanted to be like him, he wanted to be a great knight like he was and wanted to rule San d'Oria like his grandfather. At the age of 10 in 1517, Prince Louie II picked up one of his father's swords and starting to hit a striking dummy, his father noticed and starting watching him then taught the Prince how to properly hit a striking dummy without hurting himself or anyone around him. By the age of 18 in 1525, Prince Louie II got married to Lady Frieda Reiss, and in 1526 when King Louie II was 19 and Princess Frieda was 16, they had a child together, Prince Charambille Reiss. At the age of 20 when Prince Louie II was ready to work, he enlisted in the Royal Knights as a Private, 2 years later in 1529 he was promoted to Corporal than Sergeant 5 years later in 1534 he was promoted to Captain, skipping Lieutenant in 1539, just before Princess Lucy was born. In mid 1539 Princess Lucy Reiss was born. In 1546, tragedy struck the royal family, Prince Charambille took Lucy outside the castle walls to visit a family friend under the escort of 2 Royal Guards. While they were on their way, a group of professional assassins killed the Royal Guards, brutally wounding the Prince and kidnapping the Princess. When the Temple Knights and the Royal Guard appeared on the scene, the 2 escorts were dead and the Prince was still alive, but the Princess was nowhere to be seen. 1 week goes by and while on patrol, 2 Royal Knights spots a couple dumping a lifeless body over the city walls, quickly apprehending the couple, the Royal Knights realised it was the body of the 7 year old Princess and the couple was interrogated. According to the couple, they bought Princess Lucy from her kidnapper for 3,000,000 Noit. The couple gave up the seller and all 3 were tried and executed by the King's hand. King Louie II's reign In 1548, Prince Louie II was enthroned as the 3rd King of San d'Oria after his father's death. The King during his reign didn't do much, the years from 1545 to 1638 was known as the "100 years of nothing" as the kingdom wasn't in war and generally nothing happened. Although in the year 1576, The Kingdom of San d'Oria abandoned Fort Garliage and gave it to The Federation of Windurst. King Louie II passed away in 1583 and Prince Charambille Reiss became the 4th King of San d'Oria.